1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light-emitting display and a method of driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Displays are being used as displays for portable information terminals such as personal computers (PCs), mobile phones, and personal data assistants (PDAs), or as monitors for various information and electronic devices. Currently, various light-emitting displays, which are lighter in weight and smaller in volume than cathode ray tubes (CRTs), are being developed. In particular, organic light-emitting displays are drawing attention due to their excellent emission efficiency, luminance, and viewing angle, as well as fast response speed.
An organic light-emitting display includes a plurality of pixels. Each of the pixels includes a red subpixel, which includes a red organic light-emitting layer, a green subpixel, which includes a green organic light-emitting layer, and a blue subpixel, which includes a blue organic light-emitting layer. Each of the pixels expresses a certain color by mixing red light, green light, and blue light emitted respectively from the red, green, and blue subpixels.
Because the light-emitting layers of the subpixels are formed of different materials, they may have different electrical characteristics such as chemical characteristics and electric current mobility. Accordingly, when a pixel displays white after displaying black during a number of frames, certain subpixels may be delayed in emitting light to a desired luminance level, compared with other subpixels, which may result in color blurring.